


Now What

by Redbae10



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbae10/pseuds/Redbae10
Summary: How will Hopper and Joyce navigate their relationship when their kids and problems are lurking around every corner?





	1. A Second Chance

It was the morning after the fall fest and coincidentally, Hopper and Joyce’s reunion. All the kids slept over at the Wheeler’s after the party so Hopper was on his way to pick up Jane. He was halfway there when he realized that he was wearing the biggest smile on his face. If he was going to pull off not telling Jane about the relationship, he was going to have to hide his smile and come up with an excuse about where he was last night.

When he arrived, Jane was already waiting outside saying goodbye to Mike. “So how was your night?” she knowingly asked, as she got into the truck. “Wh...wha...what do you mean?” Hopper was frazzled.. Jane stared at him for a couple minutes before she spoke again. “Well you didn’t come back to Mike’s after you went to check on Joyce.” “H...how do you know I went to check on Joyce?” Hopper asked. “Karen told me,” Jane stated. “Oh...well...” Hopper tried to explain, but Jane quickly interrupted. “When you didn’t come back I went to my _dark place_ and found you and Joyce dancing.” He didn’t know how to react. In astonishment, he asked, “Di...did you tell anyone else?” His face had turned a bright shade of red. “No, just Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max.” _Oh great_ , he thought, _now what are we going to do_? “So are you and Joyce dating now?”

Hopper stayed silent for a while not knowing how to answer, him and Joyce did promise that they would keep quiet, but he couldn't, no, he _didn't_ want to lie to Jane. “Well that's complicated kiddo. Yes, Joyce and I had a great night last night and we do have plans to get together next week, but we're taking things slow and don't want a lot of people to know yet.” “Oh?” Jane asked. “Yeah, with everything that's gone on in our lives we just want to be careful.” Hopper went on to make sure that Jane understood. “See kid…” “Dad, I understand,” Jane interrupted with a smile. She reached out for Hopper's hand. “Just don't be stupid.” Hopper couldn't help but chuckle as he made the last turn for the cabin. Nothing could ever replace what he had with Diane and Sara, but with the help of the two women in his life, he was quickly becoming a firm believer in second chances.


	2. Reality

Joyce was sitting at her kitchen table smoking and thinking about the previous night's festivities with Hopper. Before last night he had just been a good friend and if she were being honest, a frequent visitor in her wet dreams. Her dreams were frequent, that she had a hard time convincing herself that what happened last night was in fact, real. However, last night was real Joyce didn't even know that it was possible to have multiple orgasms, let alone imagine it. Then the I love you and date for next week, that was real too? Yes, yes it was. Hopper and Joyce were an item now, which made her uneasy. She was happy, but did two wrongs make a right? They both came with such fucked up paths, dating all the way back to high school. Could they actually be a couple and stay together for the long haul? One couldn't know the answer, but she decided she was going to try. Since Will's disappearance, Hopper had proven himself to be a good man, in more ways than one. He seemed to really care for Joyce, her boys, and Jane, so why not go for it? Just then, Will came through the door.“Hey mom, I'm home!” Will hollered from the doorway as he shut the door. Joyce outed her cigarette and went to meet her boy.“Hi baby, how was the party?” “Fun!” Will exclaimed.“We played all kinds of games and watched Nightmare on Elm Street!” “Isn't that rated R and suppose to be really scary?” Joyce asked, in her worried mom voice. “Yeah, but Mike's mom said we could and really mom, what movie is going to scare us?” “True,” Joyce said, with a laugh, she loved seeing him happy again. “So, are you feeling better mom?” Will said, with a knowing tone as he followed his mom into the kitchen. Joyce paused. ow did Will know? She knew her boy was smart, but not all-knowing. Joyce wanted to act casual, but her voice failed her.“Um...yeah I guess, what else did you do at the party?” “Well, we were really looking forward to your apple cider and Hopper's bonfire,” Will said, while Joyce kept her red face glued to her coffee cup. He definitely knows. Will continued, “El, I mean Jane, asked Mrs. Wheeler where you two were she said that Hopper went to check on you because you didn't feel good.” Joyce now had her face in her hands. Realizing how embarrassed her mom was, Will went over to console her. “Mom, it's ok, Jane & I, we're happy that you two are together now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, if you're happy, I'm happy.” Joyce then finally looked up, “Really?” She said,with a sniffle. “Yes!” Will said, with the biggest hug.

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added later.


End file.
